


Confections

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Isosceles Triangles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Figging, Food Sex, Ice Cream, Ice Play, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Popsicles, Seductive Popsicle Eating, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as an innocent trip to the beach turns into a contest to see who can eat their ice cream or popsicle most seductively, which in turn leads to demonstrations of the many fun ways said confections can be used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bless Cas, he was so enthusiastic about learning to be a hunter in Hunter Heroici, and in this verse he's getting to do just that. Of course, it's not the *main* thing he wants to be doing, but it's the best way for him to spend all his time with Sam and Dean.

It isn’t often they find hunts that take them to the coast. That’s why, when their latest case takes them to a sunny little beach town in northwest Florida, they stay a little longer than necessary. They’ve taken care of the monster (freakin’ _mermaids,_ of all things) and now the three of them are enjoying the sunshine, perched on top of the concrete tidal barrier as they look out over the beach.

The sun is beating down hot on all of them, and Sam has given in to the heat and is wearing shorts. So has Dean, despite his insistence for the first few days that _he does not do shorts,_ but the relentless gruelling temperature eventually wore him down. Sam’s glad. He thinks the view of Dean’s legs is nice.

Cas, conversely, doesn’t appear to be affected by the heat at all. They had to persuade him to do so much as shed his trenchcoat, unpop a few buttons and roll up his sleeves, but while the other two are dripping with sweat, the angel is as cool as the proverbial cucumber. That, however, hasn’t stopped him buying a waffle cone laden with a whip of vanilla ice cream

The other two also have treats. Sam’s got a popsicle: a frozen cylinder of orange juice that’s melting so quickly it’s making his fingers sticky, while Dean’s got a Nestle crunch bar. They’re sat enjoying them as they watch the waves gently lapping at the shore and the boats occasionally sailing past to the nearby harbor.

Dean bites down on the chocolate coated ice cream block and chews on it for a moment before turning to look at Cas. He has to suppress a laugh. The angel has managed to get ice-cream smeared all over his top lip and dripping down his chin in his attempts to eat it all before it melts. He hasn’t had much success.

Cas notices his amusement and grins at him. “Come on, this isn’t the first time you’ve seen me with white stuff all around my mouth,” he teases, greedily swiping his tongue over his bottom lip to lick some of it away. “And it isn’t even my favorite white stuff to have in my mouth, either.”

Dean nearly chokes. “You’re doing that on purpose,” he mumbles, looking away again and starting to blush.

Cas just chuckles, but Sam pipes up from the other side of him. “Doing what on purpose?”

Dean turns to him and is about to answer with something about Cas being a perv, but then he notices the way Sam is licking sensuously up the length of his popsicle, tongue smothering it before he slips the end past his lips and begins to thrust it in and out of his mouth.

“Fuck…” Dean mutters, immediately turning away again as he feels a rush of blood shoot straight to his groin. He hopes no-one is watching.

“What’s the matter, Dean?” Sam asks coyly, and Dean has to fight not to stare at him again.

“You… _sucking_ that thing, like that,” he answers through gritted teeth.

Sam smirks and runs his lips over the length of the popsicle again, suckling at it as he licks up the drops. “I’m just eating a popsicle, Dean. You have such a dirty mind.”

Dean blushes harder, feeling his shorts get tighter as he tries _so hard_ not to imagine Sam’s mouth doing that exact same thing to his cock. “You know _exactly_ what you’re doing,” he growls, staring down helplessly at the half-eaten ice cream bar in his hand and thinking there’s no way for him to eat this to get back at either of them. He just raises it to his lips again and bites down hard, hoping to distract himself.

It doesn’t really work. On the left of him he can hear Sam making obscene slurping noises, while on his right there’s the sound of Cas’ lips smacking as he laps up the white liquid coating the lower half of his face. This is such a turn on and it isn’t fair. They’d agreed to put sex and all play on hold whenever they were on a hunt…but, Dean supposes, the hunt is technically over.

“Alright,” he says hoarsely, rearranging his legs to try to hide his growing erection. “How would you both like it if I gave you something warmer to suck, and we found somewhere to smear that ice cream to make it taste even better?”

They both grin. “I like the sound of that,” Cas says, exchanging a conspiratorial glance with Sam. “Do we need to get you back to the motel?”

“Yeah,” Dean grunts, willing his dick to behave itself until they get out of public. “Just…give me a moment.”

Sam glances down at Dean’s crotch, noticing the way Dean’s shorts are beginning to tent so that he can’t stand up without it being noticeable. As a solution, Sam slips the remainder of the popsicle into his mouth again and bites down hard.

That does the trick. Dean winces at the crunching sound, his erection beginning to flag. “What was that for?” he demands, scowling at Sam.

“Don’t want you getting excited too soon,” Sam says, standing up. “We need to get you out of here before the rest of this popsicle melts. There are places I want to put it.”

That only makes Dean start to get hard all over again. “Alright,” he says tersely, standing up in his hurry to just get back to where they’ve parked the Impala before his cock starts putting on a show for everyone to see. “Then let’s get out of here…”


	2. Chapter 2

One trip to the grocery store later, and they’re back at the motel. Dean’s chest is sticky underneath his shirt from where Sam had immediately crushed the last of his popsicle against it when they arrived back at the Impala, and then Cas had made things worse by smearing the last of his ice cream over him and licking it up. Then, they’d been cruel enough to make him drive, dick throbbing all the way back to the motel. Dean almost wishes they’d start putting cock rings on him more often if it would stop him getting so aroused in public.

The minute they’re back inside their room, Sam and Cas waste no time in stripping Dean of his clothes and forcing him down, face first, onto the bed. His hands and feet immediately get tied down to the bedposts, and then he’s spread out prone and for their pleasure. Sam and Cas each undress to the waist, and then Cas goes to tuck a pillow under Dean’s head so Dean can turn to rest his cheek more comfortably on it while he watches them prepare. They’d made him wait in the car while they’d made the grocery run, so he doesn’t know exactly what they’ve bought, but they’ve brought the freezer box in from the trunk of the Impala and set it down beside the bed. Dean watches as they unload tubs of ice cream and packs of freeze pops into it, and then Sam takes out an item from the shopping bags that is clearly something of an entirely different sort. It’s a lumpy block of off-whitish stuff that Dean recognises as ginger. He raises an eyebrow. “That doesn’t look as fun as the ice cream.”

Sam smirks at him. “You don’t know what we’re going to do with it yet,” he says, taking a seat by the bed and producing his penknife from the back pocket of his shorts. He cuts off a piece of the ginger and starts to carve it, and Dean watches him curiously.

Cas meanwhile, has taken out one of the buckets of ice cream from the freezer box and is now prying the lid off with a spoon. Dean is too busy paying attention to Sam, so it takes him completely by surprise when he feels the first freezing ball of ice cream land on his back. He yelps and writhes beneath his restraints before Cas’ warm mouth swoops down and begins to lap up the slowly melting cream from his skin. “Delicious,” the angel mumbles, smearing the cool semi-liquid further along Dean’s back with his tongue. It’s making Dean shiver, his muscles trembling delightfully from both excitement and the cold.

They continue like that for a while, Cas coating Dean’s back with creamy iciness and then licking it away with his hot tongue. Dean’s cock is rock hard and leaking by now, and he grinds his hips down against the bed in his desperation for more friction. He’s wondering when Sam is going to join them, since his brother still appears to be working on the ginger.

“Alright,” Sam declares a short while later. “I’ve got this for you, Dean.” He holds up the piece of ginger for Dean to see, that has been skinned and crudely carved into the shape of a butt plug.

Dean thinks he knows where this is heading. “Don’t tell me that’s going in my ass.”

“That’s exactly where it’s going,” Sam replies with a wicked grin.

“Fuck,” Dean groans, but his cock throbs in excitement.

“We’ve been wanting to try this with you for a while now,” Sam says as he goes to kneel between Dean’s parted legs, beginning to spread his ass cheeks. Cas has stopped dispensing scoops of ice cream onto Dean’s back while he settles down to watch. “Wondered how you’d react to it. Do you know what this is going to do?”

Dean doesn’t, but the question makes him nervous. “Um, no?”

“Well, you’ll find out soon enough,” Sam replies with a smirk, pushing the unlubed piece of ginger into Dean’s hole. Dean holds still as his body sucks it in, but really he’s quite underwhelmed. The piece isn’t all that large and doesn’t feel like much. He’s sure there’s got to be a catch, or they’re just fucking with him.

“Um…I don’t really feel much…” he says uncertainly, trying not to sound ungrateful because he’s very grateful that Sam’s playing with his ass at all, but this isn’t what he’d expected.

“You will,” Sam says assuredly, and barely a second or two later Dean starts to feel something prickling inside his hole. He gasps and wriggles as the burn spreads all the way up his channel, but the movement only makes the pain worse.

“Fuck…” he hisses out, burying his face in the pillow as his eyes begin to water. It isn’t stopping.

“Don’t worry, Dean, it won’t last forever,” Sam reassures him. “But you be a good boy for us and just hold out for the next twenty minutes.”

Dean nods silently into the pillow, hoping he can do that, but fuck this hurts. His hole feels like it’s on fire.

It’s a welcome distraction when he feels Cas spoon another scoop of ice cream between his shoulder blades and lets it slide down to the small of his back, before the angel licks up the creamy trail it leaves along his spine. Sam, meanwhile, has picked up a can of whipped cream from the box and is squirting some onto Dean’s ass cheeks and the backs of his thighs, following the lines he makes with his mouth. Dean grunts into the pillow from the combination of pleasure and pain. His back is freezing while his ass burns, but he quickly learns to resist the urge to clench his buttocks as that only makes it hurt more. If he concentrates on the feel of Sam and Cas’ mouths on him, then he thinks he can make it through the next fifteen minutes.

The contrast between the soothing coldness of the ice cream and the sharp burn of the ginger is making Dean’s head spin. His dick is trapped beneath him, caught between his abdomen and the bed, but he’s too scared to move to try to rub it against anything. Instead he lays still, feverishly chewing on his lip as he feels the comforter grow damp with his precome and the skin of his back grow stickier. The pain in his ass maxes out after a short while, and then he’s left just trying to endure it as he waits for it to abate.

Eventually, it does. After the twenty minutes (that feel like so much longer) are up, Sam kneels down between Dean’s legs again and gently pats his ass. “Good boy, Dean. That’s all done now. Would you like me to take it out?”

Dean opens his bleary eyes and nods.

“What was that, Dean?”

“Yes please, Sammy,” Dean answers vocally, “I’d like you to take it out of my ass now.”

Sam pinches the end of the ginger and slides it back out, and Dean sighs in relief. “There, there,” his brother says, leaning down to swirl his tongue over Dean’s burning hole. He can taste the ginger. “That must hurt a lot. Would you like something to soothe it?”

Dean nods. “Yes,” he answers weakly. As nice as the feel of his brother’s tongue is, it isn’t doing much to ease the stinging the root left behind.

"Alright. Let's get you rearranged," Sam replies, and then he and Cas start working to unbind Dean’s limbs and flip him onto his back. His hands are immediately fastened to the headboard again, but they leave his ankles free, instead bending his knees and pushing them up the bed to better expose both his hole and cock. It helps open up his channel more, which in turn eases some of the burn.

Once Dean is positioned how they want him, Cas picks up the whipped cream can and squirts some in a pattern down Dean's chest and abdomen, before leaning in to methodically lick it away. Sam straightens up and heads back to the freezer box, and Dean cranes his neck to see what his brother is doing. He sees Sam pick up a popsicle and then take a condom out of his pocket, before going to kneel between Dean's thighs. His hands are obscured from view by Cas' body, but Dean’s eyes widen once more as he thinks he knows what’s coming.

There's the sound of the condom wrapper being opened, and Dean notices Cas glance up at him with a gleeful glint in his eye. Then, without warning, Dean feels something cold and slick being pressed against his hole.

Dean cries out in shock, but the freezing temperature is welcome as it quickly works to numb the soreness. Sam pushes harder and Dean gasps as he feels the cool object slide into him. He doesn't think he's ever going to be able to look at a popsicle the same way again, knowing he's currently got one sliding into his ass, but at least Sam wrapped it in a condom first. He can only imagine how messy this would have otherwise gotten.

The cold inside him makes his muscles cramp and this time he can't help but clench his cheeks, but it's still more tolerable than the ginger. Sam starts to thrust the frozen stick in and out, causing it to hit Dean's prostate with each push, and he shivers and cries out from the wonderful freezing pressure.

All the time Cas hasn't stopped licking, and now Dean feels the angel's mouth moving further south to where his cock is standing hard and aching. "You promised us something to suck," Cas growls, and then squirts a blob of cream onto Dean's tip and uses his entire mouth to suck it away. "Mmm," he moans around Dean's cockhead, and Dean thinks he's just about coming apart. "This cream isn't bad, but there's still some other creamy stuff I'd rather taste." Then he sinks down further to draw Dean’s cock to the back of his throat.

Dean cries out, bucking his hips as he suddenly fails in his attempts to keep still. He can still feel the coldness of the ice penetrating deep inside him, over and over, and the heat of Cas’ mouth is like fire in comparison. He sighs, moans, lets them both slowly dismantle him with the temperature gradient they’ve carefully generated between his legs, but then he hears Sam mutter, “Leave some for me,” and his brother’s head descends to join Cas’ between his legs.

The angel pulls off to make space, and then both he and Sam are running their mouths along Dean’s length, suckling and licking and it’s every bit as wonderful as Dean had imagined from watching Sam earlier. He can feel the ice inside him gradually heating up and beginning to melt, but his own cock only seems to get fuller the more they lick it, flushing purple as his balls swell and he’s so close to releasing himself and spilling his own white cream everywhere.

Once the popsicle inside Dean has been reduced to little more than slush, Sam pulls the condom out and replaces it with his fingers, starting to rub at Dean’s numbed walls. The heat of his skin is so welcome as it eases the chill, and he seeks out Dean’s prostate and begins to massage it. The sudden change in pressure and temperature sends a fresh wave of pleasure crashing over Dean, and he’s _done._ He cries out and his cock twitches as he comes, forcefully spurting out his seed so that both Sam and Cas try to capture it with their mouths. What they miss they lick up from his stomach, and then crash their lips together to share it between them. Dean stares down, entranced, at the pair of them between his legs, both of their chins flecked with white and most definitely resembling how Cas had looked earlier, except a thousand times hotter. His head flops back down onto the pillow and he sighs, utterly spent.

After a couple of moments, Sam and Cas pull apart and straighten up again, while Sam goes to dispose of the slush-filled condom and Cas stares down at Dean sprawled out on the bed. “You tasted even better than usual,” he comments. “Must have been all that ice cream we covered you with.”

Dean just makes a blissed-out moan.

Cas smirks. “I have to say though, that was all a little vanilla for my taste.”

Dean blinks up at him. “In what way was that vanilla?”

“I couldn’t convince Sam to buy chocolate. Maybe next time we should try strawberry.” 

Dean chuckles as he gets the joke. “Nah, I don’t like strawberry. Mint choc chip is the way to go.” 

Cas cocks his head to one side. “The contrast in textures could be interesting…” 

Sam returns then, raising an eyebrow as he looks down at Dean. “Fuck, you’re sticky now,” he remarks. 

“And whose fault is that?” Dean counters. 

“Well, ours,” his brother replies with a grin. “So I suppose we’re obligated to give you a hot shower now too. And, I guess we were kind of greedy hogging all the treats for ourselves, so we should let you suck us both off.” 

A smile spreads over Dean’s face as he contemplates that. He’s still reeling from his last orgasm, but he’s not tired out yet and he’s definitely down for more. “Yes, please.” He honestly thinks both their cocks are a bigger treat for him than anything they’ve got in the freezer box. 

By the time Cas and Sam have got Dean untied from the bed and led him through to the bathroom, he’s already hard again. Despite their agreement to try not to have sex in the middle of a hunt, he’s glad they didn’t wait to get back to the bunker for this one. If they should happen to find cases in more towns where the weather is this hot, Dean hope they’ll use frozen treats in the bedroom more often. 


End file.
